


Tell No Lies

by DragonDancer5150



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDancer5150/pseuds/DragonDancer5150
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack needs to hear it, even if it might not prove true. G1 cartoon continuity, pre-canon. COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell No Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Wrote this for a friend who is going through something similar with her father. As it happens, I have no fewer than FOUR friends with close family members in the hospital right now with uncertain prognoses. I thought there might be others still who could find some catharsis here, so I am sharing.
> 
> Disclaimer – "Transformers" and all related characters, events, and concepts belong to Hasbro, Takara, and any other related owners/distributors/producers. I get no monetary benefit from this. My benefit is the enjoyment of dealing with beloved characters.

"Hey, Ratch. How...how is he?"

"Slag it all, I told-! ...Wheeljack." Ratchet subsided instantly as soon as he turned around and saw who it was. "Sorry, I thought you were...never mind." The medic scowled as he looked back down at his patient. "If I ever find out who the field medic was who did the initial repairs, I'm going push that he be busted back down to intern status, stat!" He huffed, running a hand down his face. "I've done everything I can. Now we wait to see if his spark will stabilize on its own."

Wheeljack crept closer, gazing at the darkened optics of the unconscious mech on the repair berth, ignoring the plethora of cables and tubes flowing from his open torso. Hammerhead had taken the young engineer under his tutelage when he and Ratchet joined the Autobots shortly after their school had been razed. The mech was his mentor and had become the closest thing he had, outside of Ratchet, to family. Everyone had always joked that when Hammer went, it'd be from an explosion of his own making, and it'd be spectacular. 'Blaze of glory,' they'd always said.

Reality was far more insidious and cruel. Hammer had volunteered to accompany a relief unit going to visit a hidden Neutral camp, offering supplies and repairs in exchange for anything they might know about Decepticon movements. But 'Con snipers had gotten there first, and they'd known just who to concentrate on to do the most damage all around.

Wheeljack gathered Hammerhead's near hand in both of his, then looked up at Ratchet. "He's gonna be okay, though, right? Ratch?"

"You know I can't tell you that with any certainty at this-"

"But you can still say it." Wheeljack didn't care about the certainty. He just needed to hear it.

"Wheeljack-"

"I know! I know, Ratch, I know. I've been around the Medbay enough ta know. But . . . please? Just say it anyway?"

Ratchet gazed back a moment, then gripped Wheeljack by both shoulders. "Wheeljack, I promise you . . . that he will get the very best care possible. I will see to it myself."

Wheeljack stepped in, hugging tightly, face buried against Ratchet's chest. Ratchet wrapped his arms around the smaller mech, chin resting on the other's head.

Behind them, Hammerhead's hand twitched, a faint grin tugging at his mouth almost as if he'd heard them.


End file.
